Condé and Mary
Quotes Queen Mary: Unfortunate my husband isn’t giving me what I want. So I’ve come to ask you instead. The Prince of the Blood. Louis Condé: A minister much beloved by his flock. The people know nothing of the dire threat he has made. If the minister is killed, the people can use his death as justification for almost any bad act. They would create... Queen Mary: A martyr. Louis Condé: And his death would inflame even the most pacifist of Protestants. Terror of the Faithful. Louis Condé: You know you could sell the ocean a cup of water. Acts of War. Louis Condé: Mary you're not even armed. (pulls out a knife) Good Lord! Mercy. Queen Mary: Kill them, and let them burn with their sins. Mercy. (to Louis Condé) Queen Mary: You will be the death of me. And I of you. The End of Mourning. Louis Condé: When I’m near you, I am aware of every breath you take. And when I’m away, even the wind in the trees reminds me of you. Forbidden. Louis Condé: You look happy. Queen Mary: I am. Tasting Revenge. Queen Mary: Don’t be like that. I love you, you know that. Reversal of Fortune. Queen Mary: I’m so sorry! I thought our love would- Louis Condé: Be enough? No you didn’t. You warned me. And warned me. And you are Queen. Abandoned. Queen Mary: You gave me back my life. Now let me save yours. Abandoned. Queen Mary: We can’t risk meeting again. Louis Condé: For the rest of ours lives. Queen Mary: I hope that your is a long one. Go. Live. Fugitive. Louis Condé: My treason was in loving you. Fugitive. Louis Condé: And our baby, was that a lie as well? Queen Mary: Yes. Burn. Gallery Coronation.jpg Lamb & Slaughter - Promotional Image 5.jpg Blood for Blood - Promotional image 5.jpg The Prince of the Blood - Promotional Images 2.jpg Mercy - Promotional Images 1.jpg Mercy - Promotional Images 3.jpg Getaway - Promotional Images 5.jpg Notes * Condé has never been married, but had multiple mistresses. The Plague The Prince of the BloodGetaway * Louis Condé is confirmed royalty and a Prince of France. Coronation. * Condé was previously engaged to Princess Claude. Acts of War * Mary began to have feelings for, followed by an affair with Louis Condé. Getaway. * Condé was previously engaged to Lady Lola. Banished * Condé admitted to being inlove with Queen Mary of Scotland. Mercy Banished Sins of the Past Forbidden * Invited by Mary Stuart back to Scotland with her. Forbidden * Condé was invited by Queen Elizabeth to England, marriage, via proxy. Forbidden * The Catholic Church assassinated a dozen people to keep Mary Stuart and Condé's affair a secret. Three Queens, Two Tigers. * Louis Condé's fate was revealed. He was taken as prisoner in the mountains, and his brother is expected to pay his ransom. Extreme Measures * Though at first Mary did not reciprocate Louis' feelings for her, she grew close to him after becoming estranged with Francis. * Louis only wanted to be with Mary and live, not try and become the King of France against Francis. * Louis was the first person Mary felt safe with after she was raped. * Mary tried to court Louis with Francis' sister, Claude. * In the end, Mary went against Louis for the sake of the country and for her relationship with Francis. Related Pages Pages relating to Condé and Mary are the following: • Louis Condé • Mary Stuart • Kingdom of France • House of Valois • Kingdom of Scotland References }} Category:Relationship Category:Friends Category:Couple